banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crescent Warrior
Crescent Warriors are masters of Draconic Arts, skilled acrobats that reign death from above. With the versatility of Gun Arms, the Crescent Warrior is a force to be reckoned with. Abilities High Leap (Ex) At 1st level, a crescent warrior trains for years in the ability to leap astounding and nearly supernatural distances, emulating the dragon’s ability to fly. The crescent warrior adds his gunbreaker levels to all Acrobatic skill checks for jumping. A crescent warrior’s ability to jump with his Acrobatic checks is treated as though he got a running start and has the Run feat, regardless of whether or not he gets a running start. In addition, the crescent warrior may jump as part of a charge action allowing him to ignore difficult terrain for the distance he jumps. A crescent warrior’s maximum height is not affected by his size, allowing very strong, very powerful crescent warriors to eventually leap higher than their own height. Beginning at 4th level, the DC multiplier for a high jump is reduced by 1, making it a multiplier of 3 rather than 4. This reduction improves by 1 every seven gunbreaker levels thereafter; multiplier of 2 at 11th level, and multiplier of 1 at 18th level. A crescent warrior using this ability does not provoke an attack of opportunity unless he passes through a square that is threatened by a flying creature that he is not attacking directly or jumping while adjacent to an enemy creature. If a crescent warrior is hit in this manner, he falls to the ground prone in the square in front of the creature. This ability replaces aurora. Gunbreaker Talents The crescent warrior gains access to different gunbreaker talents in place of another. Jump Mastery (Ex): The crescent warrior gains a bonus to Acrobatic checks equal to his Wisdom modifier. Jumping Fire (Ex): When the crescent warrior jumps as part of a charge, he can fire the firearm part of his weapon mid-flight, as a swift action, at the target but at a -4 penalty. These talents replace beat fang and lightning shot gunbreaker talents. Leaping Strike (Ex) At 3rd level, the crescent warrior has learned the technique of the falling from the sky upon his opponents to inflict more damage. As a move action before a melee attack with a gunhalberd or gunlance or as part of a charge, the crescent warrior may make an Acrobatics check to jump with a DC equal to his target’s CMD. The DC increases by +2 for each size category larger than the crescent warrior. If the crescent warrior beats the DC, depending on his Acrobatics roll, he moves forward to make the jump and gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC for one round, a +1 circumstance bonus on that attack roll, and deals an extra 1d6 points of damage. For every ten the crescent warrior beats the DC, he gains an additional +1 bonus to his AC and the attack roll, and deals an additional 1d6 damage. This additional damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. This ability replaces jugular rip. Sweeping Fend (Ex) At 7th level, when using a gunhalberd or gunlance to make a trip maneuver, a crescent warrior can treat this weapon as if it had the trip and reach weapon features but with a -4 penalty on the trip attempt. In addition, he receives a +4 bonus to his CMD when resisting bull rush or trip attempts. This penalty lessens by 1 for every four gunbreaker levels after 7th. This ability replaces improved aurora. Landing Swing (Ex) At 10th level, when the crescent warrior performs a jump as part of a charge attack, he can choose to take a -4 penalty to AC and attack rolls for 1 round and forgoes the AC and attack roll bonus from deadly lancer to gain a free use of a gun arm technique that requires a standard action at the end of his charge jump attack. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to the crescent warrior’s Wisdom modifier. This ability replaces continuation. Springing Charge (Ex) At 13th level, when the crescent warrior jumps a distance of 10 or more feet using a charge action, he may move after the attack, but the crescent warrior’s total distance that he can move cannot be greater than his speed. The crescent warrior does not provoke any attacks of opportunity from the target of his attack. A crescent warrior cannot use this ability to attack a foe that is adjacent to him at the start of his turn. This ability replaces greater aurora. Mighty Charge (Ex) At 17th level, a crescent warrior learns to make devastating charge attacks while jumping. Double the critical threat range of a gunhalberd or gunlance wielded during a charge while jumping. This increase does not stack with other effects that increase the threat range of the weapon. In addition, the crescent warrior can make a free bull rush, disarm, sunder, or trip combat maneuver if his charge attack is successful. This free combat maneuver does not provoke an attack of opportunity. This ability replaces perfect aurora. Leaping Charge (Ex) At 20th level, the crescent warrior has fully mastered charging the enemy from the skies. When jumping a distance of 10 or more feet using a charge action, the crescent warrior deals double the normal amount of damage. In addition, if the crescent warrior confirms a critical hit on a charge attack, the target is stunned for 1d4 rounds. A Fortitude save reduces this to staggered for 1d4 rounds. The DC is equal to 20 + his Wisdom modifier. This ability replaces lion heart. Category:Archetypes